2 Mothers, 1 Daughter
by believesvueo
Summary: The story takes place after Maura, Hope and Jane visited Patty in jail.


**2 Mothers, 1 Daughter by Marbs84**

The ride back from prison, after seeing Patty Doyle was quiet. When Patty said he would never plead guilty, they were too shocked. Even though Patty would kill for them, to protect them, his pride would not let him admit his guilt.

By the time they reached Maura's place, it was too late for Hope to ask Jane to drop her off at her home. In truth, she wanted to spend more time with Maura. She wanted to talk to Maura. She wanted to explain her actions after the surgery. She had done and said so many wrong things to Maura. Her sweet, beautiful, generous, and kind daughter. A daughter she thought died at birth. A daughter she never knew existed until a few months ago. A daughter, who gave up her kidney to save a half- sister, her other daughter Cailin. She had never hated Patty. She loved him all her life. He was the love of her life. As damaged and complicated as he was, there was so much good in him. But at this moment, as she stares at Maura, her daughter, she realized how much she hates Patty. She hates him for depriving her of Maura. 36 years she had mourned her daughter. Not a year went by that she did not visit her grave. She loved her daughter. She loves her.

"Hope, we're here. I think, if you don't mind, it will best if you and Cailin stay at my place for the night until Jane and I can figure out the best way to deal with the Feds. But if you prefer to stay in a hotel, I'll drop you off at your place."

"No Maura. I think that is a great idea. Let me call Cailin. I'll have her stop by our place to pick up some clothes. Thank you Maura. Thank you Detective Rizzoli."

"Call me, Jane, Dr. Martin."

"Please call me Hope."

When Maura opened the door, she was surprised to find her mother Constance and Angela in the living room.

"Mom, what are you doing here?"

Hope knew that the day would come she will meet the woman who raised Maura. She spent many days and nights thinking about this woman.

"Oh sweetheart, sorry to surprised you but your father and I have a conference in New York and I thought it would be nice that we come see you and have dinner. Is that alright, my darling?"

Hope felt a tug of pain in her heart as she saw the love between her daughter and the woman who the role of Maura's mother.

"Of course, that would be lovely Mom. Mom, let me introduce you to someone."

"Mom, this is Dr. Hope Martin."

"Hope, this is my mother Constance Isles."

"It's you. The one Patrick drew in class."

"Yes, it's me. It's very nice to meet you."

"Hope, would you be alright staying in my house for a few hours while I got to dinner with my parents?"

"That's fine Maura. Jane and Angela are here. And I called Cailin and she said she will be here in an hour."

"Okay. Mom, let me just change really quick."

While Maura left to change in her room, Hope and Constance were sat in the living room with Jane and Angela.

Jane and Angela sensed that the two women needed their privacy, Jane and Angela excuse themselves to get dinner ready.

"Contance, you did a marvelous job raising Maura."

"I don't know if how Maura turned out have anything to do with me or my husband. Growing up, she was left to the nanny because my husband and I were travelling so much. In 6th grade, we sent her to a boarding school until she finished high school. So, I think it is logical to say that Maura raised herself. I had so many regrets not spending more time with her but Maura, she never once said anything. She never demanded. Her selflessness and her generosity, it's all her. I think Maura thought because she was adopted, she didn't have the right to demand from us. But my husband and I love her. We are lucky to have her."

"Did Maura say anything to you about me?"

"She did. She told me months ago that she was donating her kidney. I was against it but nothing I or anybody can say could change her mind. She said it's for her sister. And that if anything happened to Cailin, she would never be able to forgive herself. It didn't surprise me one bit that she wanted to do this."

"I will always be grateful to her for saving Cailin's life."

"I love my daughter, Hope. I don't want to see her hurt. And I will always support her decisions, whether I agree with them or not. But one piece of advice, life is short Hope. And it's never too late to start over again. She's your daughter too. She always asked about you when she was younger. There was always a hole in her heart that I could never fill. I want her to be happy."

Hope almost lost it knowing the pain that she and Patty had caused their beautiful daughter.

Just then she heard Maura come out of her room and with all her strength held back the tears that were about to fall.

Constance reached out to hold her and she nodded in response. An understanding between two mothers who loved one daughter.

"Mom, I'm ready. Let me speak to Jane and Angela first."

"Jane, do you mind staying with Hope while I go to dinner with my parents? I hope this isn't too much to ask."

"We got it here Maura. Go spend some time with you parents. I will talk to Hope and Cailin about the situation and give them their options."

"Thank you Jane. And Angela, you don't need to cook. I can call in for delivery. Let me ask Hope what she wants to eat."

"Don't be silly. I will take care of things here. Now, go."

"Thank you, Angela."

After talking to Jane and Angela, walked over to Constance and Hope.

"Hope, if you need anything, Jane and Angela are here. The room is ready for you and Cailin. Everything you need is in the room."

"Thank you, Maura."

Maura smiled. She then turned to Constance.

"Maura, I have spoken to your father and he is waiting for us at the French restaurant."

"Great. Let's go."

Hope watched as Maura and Constance walk out the door with deep longing in her eyes.

_**A few hours later…**_

Maura quietly opens the door as to not wake anybody up. It was almost 11 o'clock and they all have had quite a day. Seeing and spending time with her parents for a few hours was a welcome break with what is ahead in the next few days or even weeks.

She was surprised to find Hope sitting on the couch when she walked in.

"Hope, what are you still doing up? Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything is alright, Maura."

"Are you waiting for Cailin?"

"Cailin is the room sleeping. I was waiting for you."

"You should get some rest Hope. It's been a long day for you."

"I wanted to talk to you. I was hoping we can talk. Would It be alright if we talk?"

"Sure."

Maura took off her shoes and sat down.

"I am so sorry Maura. I should have called you. I should have visited you after the surgery. No matter what was going on with the Feds I should have done what a mother should have done. I should have taken care of you, I thought I could take care of things on my own. Get the Feds to not involve you. But…"

"You had to take care of Cailin. She is your daughter. She needed you."

"But you are my daughter too, Maura."

Maura didn't know what to stay so she stayed quiet.

"When I look at you, I am amaze at how Patty and I could have created such a wonderful daughter. You are perfect. You are everything I would have wanted you to be. I feel that I don't deserve you. Cailin doesn't even deserve me. What I have done in my past, when I thought you died, I have tried to atone for those mistakes. I thought that if I could save these women and their babies, I could forgive myself. But nothing I did ever took away the pain."

"You're a good person Hope. You were young and you were in love. You trusted Patty when he told you I had died. Don't blame yourself. And I forgive you. You were trying to protect me."

"And I couldn't protect you then. And I still can't even now."

"Hope, you have got to forgive yourself. For Cailin's sake."

"You know I never even got to see you after you were born? I never even held you. A mother is supposed to know if her child is dead. I should have known that you were not dead. I have missed you so much. You're my baby, Maura."

Hope could no longer hold back her feelings and her tears flowed.

Maura quickly got up from her seat and sat next to Hope and held her. Her mother, a mother she had dreamed of and wondered about all her life is crying in her arms. Holding her like she never would let her go. She cried along with Hope. The years they have lost. Years stolen from them.

"I love you, Maura. Please know that."

Maura nodded.

"And if you would let me, I want to get to know you. I want to spend time with you."

"Hope, I think it would be best for you and Cailin to move back to London where Cailin won't have to feel scared around the Feds."

"No, Maura. I need to be here to protect you."

"I have Jane and the Boston Police to do that. Besides I have nothing to hide."

"I don't care what the Feds will do to me. I didn't take any money from Patty. I didn't know it was him who donated the money when I started MEND. I am not going anywhere. Cailin and I are not going anywhere. I want to know my daughter. I want to get to know you. Cailin wants a relationship with her sister. Please, Maura."

"We'll talk more about this tomorrow. For now, let's get some sleep. We are both exhausted."

"Maura, can I stay with you? I just want to hold you."

Maura smiled. For the first time in her life, she felt complete.

"_**A mother's love for her child is like nothing else in the world. It knows no law, no pity, it dares all things and crushes down remorselessly all that stands in its path."**__**  
**__**- Agatha Christie**_


End file.
